Tales of Tails
by treekicker
Summary: Zelos takes a magical potion, and takes a dazzling effect! Can his friends help him out, or will he be stuck that way forever? And can they even find him? In Zelos' POV!
1. Every dog has its day

Suzu: Welcome to our new fic, Tales of Tails! Stupid name, eh? Anyway, we hope you enjoy it.

Jet: You gotta have more information than that.

Suzu: Right. MAJOR SPOILERS HERE! Not kidding, either. This has lots of info about Zelos. Read at your own risk. This takes place after the game ends, about 2 years. I would recommend only after you get to the second disk, just to be safe. Info about Kratos and Lloyd too.

Zelos: A new story huh. And I'm the star!

Jet: For once.

Suzu: Pairings! At last! Sheelos, mostly, some Colloyd, and some Gesea, cause Gesea is cute.

DisclaimerLalalala...I don't own Namco's work of ToS. Though I'm thinking of a bargain...

Chapter 1–Every dog has it's day.

Name? Zelos Wilder.

Age? 24.

Occupation? Uhhh...chosen of mana?

Features? Glad you asked. Beautiful red hair and blue eyes, handsome face, lovely voice...argh, this line is to short...

Next, um...Skills? This is weird. Well, keen eye for observation...great at math...skilled with the ladies...talented with a sword...

"Will that do?" I asked, handing the clip board back to the lady behind the desk. A pretty lady at that. I was too tired to turn on my charm though.

The lady smiled and took the clip board. "Of course, Chosen. Thank you."

"Yeah, um...I'll go then..."

The lady just sighed happily as I left. Figured. I'm not even the chosen anymore yet they still call me that. I walked out of the Imperial Research Academy. It would really suck having a job there. What was I thinking? I couldn't become a scientist! Sheena would really hate me! Yeah, that would suck.

I traveled lazily back in the direction to my mansion with my hands stuff in my pockets. A nice nap would be great. Girls can really tire a guy out.

I like girls. Hell, every guy likes girls. But I tire of it. Reeeally fast.

It's no wonder why every girl flocks to me or squeals when they hear my name. Hell, even guys do it, which gets pretty scary. Excluding my beauty, smarts, and skills, I have a title. A powerful title. A really really powerful title, which seems to be all I'm good for.

Every person in Tethe'alla knows me. Or my title as chosen. What ever way you want to look at it. So people bow at my feet. Can't blame them; my position is right under the king, even higher than the pope. But no one knows me knows me. Before they get a chance to they run away and brag to their friends that they talked to me. What the hell am I, a dog! Geez! I'm sure if I did turn into a dog, no one would even notice, not even my friends. Probably only my butler and sister would care, thank Martel for them. But hell, I'm just an obstacle, and always will be.

I stopped walking and blinked. Looking around, I figured I was lost. That's impossible. Rephrase that; I wasn't watching where I was going. Studying the ragged houses I found myself standing in the middle of the slums, which was no where near my house. I'm in the slums.

Yuck. Just perfect.

It was dark out, and I didn't even notice. That's a surprise. I usually pay good attention, except when stuff gets way to boring for me. Well, I guess I've been trying to pretend way to hard lately. Forcing a fake smile takes a lot out of you.

"Are you lost, good sir?"

I jumped at being addressed and spun around. Standing right in front of me was a little old lady barely coming up to my chest, covered in a large cloak so I couldn't see her eyes but her nose and mouth. Freaky. Her voice croaked, reminding me of a demented frog or something. Clutched in her bony hands was a bottle filled with a red liquid. She was smiling, a crooked smile, like she had something twisted planned in her mind. Heh, what did I care? I just wanted to get home and away from this old granny.

"No," I replied. I was being truthful, yet my tone made it sound like a lie. I wasn't lost. I knew Meltokio like the back of my hand.

"I can help you find your way," she said. I took a small step back. This lady was freaking me out.

"I know my way," I snapped back, getting annoyed.

"Drink this magic potion, sir." She lifted the red bottle over her head and towards my chest. It didn't look very appetizing, chunky and simmering, as if she just took it off a stove only a few minutes before. "It can help you find your true path and soul."

"No, I know my true-"

"Please drink up." She thrust the bottle forcefully into my chest. Regretfully I took it. I didn't want to take it. I had a really bad vibe about this.

With a short shrug I unscrewed the lid. What the hell. What's the worst that can happen? I hesitated for a second with the rim of the glass close to my lips, and chugged it down, draining it. Yuck! I resisted spitting it out and swallowed it. I coughed and waited. The lady smiled, also waiting.

Nothing.

"I don't feel any different," I grumbled.

"It'll take time," she said, in a unreassuring tone that I didn't like.

"Listen, you old hag," I snarled. The lady exhaled, surprised. That was her only reaction to my rudeness. "I don't have time for magic crap tricks." I threw the empty bottle into her arms and turned on my heel.

"You'll regret that rudeness, sir!" She threatened as I walked away. "You'll see what you should be, you'll be helpless!"

Enraged I spun around. "Well, what-" I blinked. The lady was gone. "Huh?" I shrugged it off and turned back to the direction of the exit to the slums and towards my house.

"Time for a...good...nap..." As I took the first step I tripped, feeling dizzy. I landed on my stomach and rolled to my back, eyes closed. Darkness overtook me.

Blackness.

"I'm happy you're back, Dad."

Lloyd Irving was walking beside his father through the Iselia forest. The monsters, most of them, were gone, the only ones left were small forest animals that peek out every so often.

Kratos Aurion grinned at the 19 year old boy. He said nothing, not being able to find anything to talk about or respond with. Lloyd didn't seem to mind. He was just happy the angel was back.

"How was space?" Lloyd asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Alright," Kratos finally answered. "Derris-Kharlan is under control now and is being controlled by the elves and half elves."

"Elves and half elves are working together?"

Kratos sighed in a content way. "They do not have a choice. It was the only way to control the planet. They said that I was allowed to visit this world. Also, Yuan is looking after the mana planet as well."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering where Yuan went," Lloyd said thoughtfully. He glanced at Kratos. "You haven't changed very much."

"I cannot say the same for you, Lloyd."

"Heh." Lloyd glanced at his own appearance. His wind-blown hair style was the same, yet he looked a lot older and much more mature than he did two years ago. He scratched his head. "Stop, you're embarrassing me."

"What are you planning to do now, Lloyd?"

Lloyd thought for a bit. "I'm not sure. Would you like to stay at Meltokio? I heard there is going to be a party tonight, celebrating a treaty between elves, half elves, and humans."

"Treaty?"

"Yeah, though it may be a bit before they all get along, it's an excellent start for everyone." Lloyd smiled at the sky, hands behind his head. "Thanks to Mizuho, us, and the two chosens; Colette and Zelos."

"Alright, Lloyd," Kratos said. "Let's visit Meltokio then. When is it?"

"Tomorrow." Lloyd frowned, thinking. "Yeah, tomorrow."

"We'll go tomorrow then."

Suzu: And there you have it.

Zelos: So you just leave me passed out in the middle of the street.

Suzu: Basically.

Kratos: I have made an appearance. Yay!

Suzu: Whooo, cliffy! What happened to Zelos? Guess! Dare you!

Jet: It isn't that hard to guess.

Suzu: Wahoo! (Wears Klonoa hat)


	2. Thy true self?

Suzu: Baaaack!

Jet: I gotta say, you look really happy.

Suzu: Yeah! This story is hella fun!

Jet: Would that explain the writer's block?

Suzu: No...

Jet: Just get on with the review responses.

LloydIrvingisMine–(laughs evilly) Gotta love cliffys.

MoonCannon–I bet no one can. XD I'm so cocky.

LiL'LoRy–You soon shall see...

Suzu: Yay! I got reviews!

Jet: Wow, three.

Suzu: ...Always gotta have the last word, doncha.

Zelos: ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer-ToS is MINE! Okay okay I lied.

Chapter 2–Thy true self...really?

Augh...

Why...why was the world spinning?

Well, the world does spins...but why is the room spinning?

I was awake, but didn't open my eyes. My head was pounding, throbbing. I felt a small whine escape my throat.

Whine? Since when did I whine?

I felt a hand on my head, stroking me. The hell? Someone was petting me!

I finally opened my eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight. It took a while to focus. I stared straight ahead, for some reason not on my back anymore but on my left side. In front of me were two young boys and a little girl, who looked the youngest, kneeling next to me. Their parents stood behind them, dressed in rags. They just all stared with worry at me. What? I was just tired. Big deal. This isn't the first time I fell asleep in the middle of the road. I tried to frown, but it didn't work. I gave up. Screw it.

I rolled to what seemed more comfortable: my belly. I don't know why, I just did. I was able to lift my head and see as if I was sitting regularly. I stared back. Since when did commoners act so weird?

"See hunny?" The mother asked the little girl, who looked much more worried than the rest of them. "He's okay."

_Course I'm okay!_ I thought. I opened my mouth. "I'm fine." I closed my mouth quickly, for no words came out, but a small bark. What the hell! I barked!

"He's cute!" The little girl exclaimed blissfully, obviously happy now that I was okay...for some strange reason. Martel, I've never had anyone worry about me so much, except maybe my sister, or even my friends. Even then, they never said it out loud. "Can we keep him?"

What? Hell no! You can't keep me! I rose and stepped back, tripping over my four feet._ Four feet!_

"Is he hurt?" The oldest boy said, around 12, I guess. He looks around Genis' age, but then again, Genis is an half-elf.

A tiny growl erupted from my throat. Heh, I'm good at these new noises, and I don't even know how I'm making them. The growl wasn't very threatening, though. The parents seemed jumpy and grabbed the younger two children yet the older boy moved his hand towards my head again._ Stop petting me!_

I got up and stepped back again. I couldn't rise to my full height on two legs, but was stuck on all fours. I was still pretty big, though, bigger than the kid.

"Don't touch him," The man said sharply.

"He's just scared," the boy protested.

Jeez, this is the longest conversation I've had with commoners.

"Get away from the dog," said his mother.

Dog?

What dog?

I blinked and looked at my front two feet. Paws.

I'm a _dog_!

"AAAHHHH!" I howled. The boy jumped and moved back to his parents, surprised.

"Look, you scared him!" The youngest boy scolded his parents.

I ran past them. Fast. I didn't even turn around to see what the family would do. I just ran and ran, awkward on my four paws.

I'm a dog. A frigging dog.

I barely noticed being out of the slums before gathering my bearings. Dear Martel, I'm a dog and I still can't notice stuff when I'm frantic. What gives? I'm off my observation today! What the hell is happening to me!

People stopped what they were doing and stared at me. What, never saw a dog run before? Check out how much attention I'm getting. Even more than when I was a human. Nifty.

I figured out where I was going. Slowing down I stopped at the fountain near my mansion. Peering into the water I was able to get a clear appearance of myself. I gotta say, I'm pretty handsome for a dog.

I looked like one of those...what are they called...Golden Retrievers. Only my fur was red like my hair. Was that why I was attracting funny looks? You don't normally see a red dog. But hell, I looked cute.

I perked my folded ears. I had the same blue eyes, a snout, and a little black nose. I looked away from the reflection and backwards. A tail! I have a tail! This is getting kinda...cool. I wagged it slightly. Neato!

You know, being a dog isn't so bad. It's just not being able to talk that sucks. What about my beautiful voice? Course, I still bark nicely. Wait...my clothes! Where are my clothes! And my sword! Hell, I need that damn sword.

I felt panic. Not because I don't know where my sword or clothes are. Nah, but without my ability to contact with humans, I'm pretty screwed. Who's gonna believe I was turned into a dog? Not even Sebastian, my butler, would know.

"Look at him!" I turned to look for the source of the voice. Martel, not a little girl again! "He's so cute!"

"He's a stray," said the noble women, grabbing her daughter's hand. "Don't touch such a filthy beast. Come now."

I flinched.

Filthy?

I ruffled my fur and let a low growl erupt from my throat at the women, who looked at me revolted. Did she not get what a growl meant?

The lady moved forward with her hand outstretched. No way was she thinking of petting me. Her hand was shaped as if it was going to grab something, namely my fur, and will probably throw me into a kennel or something. I've heard of a new kennel for nasty strays in Sybak. Someplace that won't suit me at all.

I snarled, baring my teeth. The hand hesitated, then came closer. Was this lady a moron or what? Snarling equals biting, ma'am, so back off. I moved backwards as the lady ignored her daughter's pleas for her to stop and came closer.

By now we were attracting some looks. Dogs don't snarl at people here. Even if they don't like you. I should know.

The hand was now only inches from the back of my neck. I couldn't contain it any longer. I'm going to regret this, I know it.

I snapped my jaws at the lady, not meaning to even scratch her. She pulled her hand away sharply and stared at me with disbelief. Well, shouldn't have tried to touch me.

WHACK!

I blinked, my eyes forming a frown. She just hit me. This lady who I don't even know hit me on the muzzle.

I whined. No! I can't fall weak to her! The whine changed into a low growl. Now everyone was looking our way. Maybe I should run?

My fur bristled threateningly. Signal for don't touch me. This is why I need language. The lady again tried to grab me. So I snapped at her again, only this time she didn't hit me. She was starting to get scared.

Heheheh, perfect.

A circle of people surrounded us now. What is this, a show? I'm getting attacked by this lady! Get her away!

"What the hell is everyone doing?" Called a voice. I knew that female voice anywhere; filled with sarcasm and stubbornness. I almost barked with glee.

_Sheena_! Thank Martel!

The crowd all murmured various phrases and moved aside for the young ninja to get through. She was glaring at me just like always, yet I could see in those brown eyes she wasn't very dangerous. Well, when she smacked you on the head it hurt. But she never meant it. Right? Okay, now I'm confusing myself.

"This mutt is attacking people," yelled the lady at the summoner. Sheena frowned, eyeing me. Attacking? You started it, lady!

"This mangy pup?" Sheena said. Ouch. I stopped baring my fangs and calmed my fur.

"Yes! It tried to bite me and my daughter!"

Don't drag your daughter into it. Hold up, this lady looks familiar. Wait, I can't remember, did I use to go out with her? Nah. And if she asks me again when I'm human-

Sheena walked forward, pushing the lady out of her way, and kneeled next to me. She hesitated for a moment, then raised her hand to pet me. I let my ears and tail droop and nuzzled her hand. She smiled warmly. I love that smile! Feeling happier I nuzzled against her as she pulled me into an awkward hug. Hey, it's a start.

The women and the rest of the crowd gapped as Sheena let go and pat me once more on the head. "He's seems lovable to me," she said. I felt my heart plummet into my stomach. Lovable!

She stood up and faced the lady, narrowing her eyes. I walked up next to her, my head coming up to around her waist. I bristled my fur again.

"Are you sure you aren't lying?" Sheena snapped. That's my girl.

"Y-yes!" The woman protested in self defense. "This dog tried to attack me. Right everyone?"

Despite the crowd's amazement with me snuggling with Sheena, there was a murmur of yeses throughout the crowd. I snorted.

_Damn you people._

"Damn you people," Sheena snarled. I blinked up at her. Whoa.

"No he didn't!"

There was a silence. Everyone turned to look at the little girl, standing boldly up to the crowd.

"He didn't do anything! He was just scared! We shouldn't have touched him!"

I lifted my ears and tail. That's something I like to hear.

There was a short mutter of agreement. The lady just stood there dumbfounded. The girl grabbed her mother's hand and stormed off, dragging her home. The crowd hesitated, and slowly broke away and returned to do whatever they were doing before.

Sheena exhaled and kneeled down next to me. "You're a smart pup, you know that?" She patted me, and I licked her hand. "Even though you're a stray you seem very tamed." She smiled and stood up, looking down on me. "Stay out of trouble, will ya?" I whined in response. She scratched my ears and turned towards the exit.

I tugged on the end of her sash, stopping her. I didn't let go, as a low whine pitifully sounded through my clenched teeth. She smiled and scratched my muzzle. "Let go."

I wouldn't let go.

"Please let go," she said, pulling back at the sash around her waist. I pulled too, playing tug-oh-war. And I was winning.

"You better not rip this!" She said, her voice dangerous. With that I let go, watching as she stumbled a bit from the force. I cocked my head.

"Don't worry," Sheena reassured. "I'll see you again soon." She grinned and walked through the gates. She was gone.

I whined, lonely, yet that wasn't my problem now. I didn't have anywhere to stay. Looking up into the sun, I'd say it was around mid day. Why do I feel like I was forgetting something...important?

I began trotting to my house, then thought better of it. Sebastian won't let me in. I'm a dog. Feeling slightly rejected I walked to the castle. I don't know why, what could the king do for me? But at the moment, it seemed like a good idea, or my only idea.

I hopped up the steps and stopped in front of the huge twin doors. Two guards stood in front, staring at me. Now what? I can't very much go up and say "hi! I'm the chosen! Let me in!"

Nope. I'm screwed.

So I just stared back. I tried to look cute. Who knows? Maybe it'll work.

One of the guards whispered low to the other one. "Hey, isn't that Red?"

Red? Since when did they give me, the Great Zelos, such a stupid name?

"Yeah," the other guard muttered back. Oh, like I can't hear you. With my angel and dog ears combined? Get real, buddy. "That nasty dog, right? What do you reckon we do with him?"

"I dunno, maybe we should tell Princess Hilda?"

Hilda! I completely forgot about her! Maybe she'll take pity on me!

"But the king-"

Letting out a short bark I grabbed both of the men's attention. I jumped forward and scratched the door with my right paw. In other words, let me in.

The guards look at each other and frowned. They walked towards me. That's right, open up.

With his foot the first guard nudged me away. Ah, hell no, he did not just push me from what I wanted, er, needed. I showed my sharp teeth as a warning.

"Oh look, he's smiling," the second guard said. I stopped, surprised. The king _hired _these guys?

The first guard chuckled. "He's kinda cute, ain't he? To bad he's all dirty or I'd let him inside."

Hey! I am not dirty! My eyes formed a scowl. The two men were now laughing openly. What a bunch of SOBs.

I turned on my...heels?...and walked away, head held high in anger. This is stupid. Just stupid.

What am I going to do now?

End chapter

Suzu: Awww, Sheelos fluff!

Sheena: (Mutters something very mean)

Zelos: Heheheh...heh...

Suzu: Well? Ya like it?

Jet: Notice the desperate tone of her voice.

Suzu: I'm not desperate. So shut up.

Zelos: Please review! If you do, I'll turn back into human quicker...

Suzu: But you're cute as a dog, Zelly.

Zelos: (Whimper)


End file.
